Broken Promises
by Ryleigh Morgan
Summary: Alison has been missing for two years, leaving Emily to piece her life back together without her. Emison centric but with bits of Sparia and other PLL cast. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little one shot to get me jazzed up for writing again. I have a few ideas in my head so I may turn this into a multi-chapter but I'm sure yet. If you liked it, please review and let me know. If you hated it, feel free to let me know. If you want to be friends, follow me on tumblr at Ryleigh-Morgan . tumblr . com

* * *

"Move! Get out of the way!" Emily yelled at the reporters crowding around the driveway of the Delaurentis house. They had been there all morning long, each of them trying to get pictures or a few words from Alison Delaurentis. Emily finally parked her car and opened the door. As soon as it was open, cameras were being shoved inside trying to snap a photo of the hooded figure in the passenger seat. "I said move!" Emily said a bit more angrily as she pushed them back and got out of the car. As soon as Emily was out of the car, the cameras were now focused on her.

"Emily, is it true that you and Alison Delaurentis are a couple?"

"How does it feel to finally have Alison back after two years?"

"Is it true that you knew where Alison was all along?"

Emily tried to block them out as she made her way to the passenger side of the car. The reporters were ruthless. Every question was meant to pry into Emily and Ali's personal lives. For two years, Emily thought that Ali was dead. She even went to her funeral. The heartbreak that Emily felt during those two years was the worst thing she had ever experienced. She spent most of the time trying to figure out how to move on without Ali. For Emily, that was nearly impossible. For her, it has always been Ali. Ever since they were little kids, Ali always managed to get Emily's attention. They were just drawn to each other.

Jason came out of the house and pushed his way through the crowd to Emily. He held back the reporters while Emily opened the passenger side door and let Ali climb out of the car. Immediately Jason was overtaken by the force of the crowd and Emily and Ali were surrounded. Each reporter was yelling out a question while their camera men tried their best to get a shot of Alison. Alison wrapped her arm around Emily's waist and hide tightly against her side. Emily kept her protectively around Ali, daring anyone to touch her.

As soon as they reached the front porch steps, Jason ran ahead and opened the door. Once inside, Ali pulled away from Emily and and removed her jacket. "The police are on their way to set up a barricade to keep the reporters out. It shouldn't take long" Jason said looking at the two girls. "Thanks, Jason" Emily said smiling weakly at him. It had been an exhausting few days and you could see it on their faces that they were exhausted.

Ali tossed her jacket over the back of a chair and reached for Emily's hand. "Come on, let's go upstairs" She said gently tugging at her arm. "I'l let you two get some rest. I'm sure you guys are tired. I'll deal with these bozos outside" Jason said as he turned and walked into the living room.

Following Ali's lead, Emily let the smaller girl pull her up the stairs. They tucked into Ali's room and shut the door behind them. Finally, they were alone. The silence int he room was broken by the voices of the the reporters outside but they were nothing but a dull chatter. Alison kicked off her shoes and walked over the edge of her bed and sat down, her eyes focused on the floor.

"It's so strange being in here again. It still looks exactly the same" Emily said as she leaned against the door and crossed her arms over her chest. The room was still just the way Ali left it when she disappeared. It was almost like she never left, like she had been there this whole time. But that wasn't the case. As much as Emily wished that that was the truth, it wasn't.

Ali looked up from the floor and over to Emily. "I'm just really glad you are here" She said as she felt tears starting to form. "I know you have Paige and all I'm not going to get in the way of that but I just wanted to see you."

Before Alison's disappearance, before Paige came into the picture, before the misery of the last two years happened, it was Alison and Emily. The two had been together for nearly two years when Ali left. Then...things got complicated. After the funeral, Emily had to figure out a way to piece her life back together without Ali. It took her a while to do but she finally found some happiness with Paige.

"I wanted to to see you too" Emily said quietly. Ali felt her heart race for a split second but knew better than to get her hopes up. "Then why haven't you?" She asked, looking at the girl that she had loved for so long. Emily looked up at Ali, their eyes meeting for the first time since entering the room. "I-...I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me" Emily said.

Ali stood up from the bed and walked over to where Emily was leaning against the door. Emily grew nervous as Alison came over and she dropped her hands to her side. "Em, I've been dying to see you for two years" Ali said, stopping just in front of the taller girl. Seeing the tears in Ali's eyes, Emily could feel a knot forming in her throat. "I know that we...we can't go back to the way things were but I just want you know that you haven't left my mind for a single second since I left. I still love you..."

Alison reached out and grabbed Emily's hands and held them in her own. "Ali, I'm sorry" Emily said, her voice shaking at Ali's touch. "Don't be. I'm really glad you found someone and that you are happy" Ali said though she convinced neither of them of that. Emily pulled her hands away from Ali and wrapped them around her, pulling her tightly against and holding onto her. "I'm so sorry, Ali" Emily said as she began crying. Ali's arms wrapped around Emily's waist and she buried her face into the crook of her neck. Emily wasn't sure why she was apologizing. I guess it was her way of trying to erase all of the shit that had happened.

After two years or torment, Ali was once again in Emily's arms. Both of them had wanted this for so long. Day and night, Emily dreamed that she could hold Ali just one last time, kiss her and tell her that she loved her more than anyone else in the world. Now she had the opportunity but Emily no longer belonged to Alison. She had someone else to go home to. She had moved on. Well, at least she was trying to.

Ali pressed her lips to Emily's shoulder and smiled despite the tears. "I thought you were dead" Emily sobbed, still in disbelief that Alison was alive. "I feel like all of this is a dream and I'm going to wake up any second you're going to be gone."

Ali shook her head as she pulled back enough to look up at Emily. "It's not a dream. I've right here and I'm never leaving you again" She said, moving her hand to cup Emily's cheek. Suddenly Emily's lips were pressed to Ali's. Thoughts of anything else were gone and the only thing on Emily's mind was Alison. Ali wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and tangled her fingers into her dark hair to deepen the kiss. Emily's hand found their way to the hem of Ali's shirt and slipped just under the ends, gripping onto her hips and trying to pull her closer.

Suddenly Ali was gone. The warm skin that was just at Emily's fingertips was gone and the kiss that she knew so well and had been craving for so long was suddenly gone. Opening her eyes, Emily was in total darkness. The light in the room came from the streetlight outside. Emily was in her room, tucked into her bed. It was all just a dream. Paige was sleeping soundly beside her and the only noise that she could hear was her own heart pounding against her chest. It had felt so real and now...Ali was gone again. "She promised she wouldn't leave this time" Emily said to herself as she felt the tears welling in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Emily tried to calm herself and pulled the covers back over her as she laid don and faced away from Paige.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I have decided to make this a multi-chapter. This chapter is a bit boring but needed to be done. Don't worry, I'm already working on the next one and it's pretty intense and emotional so please stick with me. I should have that chapter up by Wednesday, maybe tomorrow if I finish it tonight. Please review and let me know if you guys like this or not. I enjoy hearing your feedback. Thanks for reading!

Side note: This is AU and I will not be following any canon story lines from the show.

* * *

The missing person flyers still littered the town after two years. Ali's face was everywhere Emily went. It was constant reminder of everything that was lost. Every time Emily saw Ali's face staring back at her from a shop window, it was like losing her all over again. After two years of seeing the same photo in every window on every shop in town, Emily should be used to it by now but she's not. Seeing the person she loved for so long and not being able to touch her was torture.

"Babe, are you okay?" Paige asked as she reached across the table and grabbed Emily's hand. Emily had zoned out yet again. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night" Emily said as she traced her fingers around the rim of her coffee cup.

"Is it the nightmares again? I thought you said those stopped" Paige said looking worriedly across the table. After Ali disappeared, Emily went through a deep depression. Nightmares of Ali being hurt or tortured plagued her mind every night for over a year. "No, it wasn't a nightmare or anything. I just...couldn't sleep" Emily said. She wasn't completely lying because it wasn't a nightmare. In fact, it was just the opposite. It was the best dream she had had in a long time.

Emily gave Paige a weak smile as she stood up from their table just outside of the coffee house. "Come on, we are going to be late if you don't leave now" She said taking Paige's hand into her own. Paige stood up and laced her fingers between Emily's as they walked to school. They talked and laughed as they walked and once again, Emily found herself falling back into the comfortable familiarity that came with Paige.

Emily always felt guilty about lying to her. Paige was an amazing person and she loved Emily. Honestly, Emily wouldn't have survived had Paige not come along. She came into Emily's life at just the right moment, when Emily needed her the most. With Ali gone, Emily was alone. Sure, she had Spencer, Aria and Hannah but they didn't get it. They didn't love Ali like Emily did. Paige gave her something else to focus on besides the pain and Emily was grateful for that.

Once they arrived at school, Spencer and Aria were waiting for them outside. "There you guys are" Aria chimed in as they climbed the steps to where Aria and Spencer were waiting. "Sorry, we got caught up at the coffee shop" Paige said smiling at them. "Well you two can make out later, we are going to be late to Chemistry" Said Aria as she grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her away from Emily. "Bye I guess" Paige said shrugging her shoulders as she waved to Emily and Spencer.

"Your girlfriend just stole my girlfriend" Emily said as she looked over to her best friend. "So it seems" Spencer replied. The two began walking down the hall towards their class, not really caring if they were late or not. "How are you holding today, Em?" Spencer asked, her tone suddenly more serious than it had been. Emily knew exactly what Spencer was talking about but she was going to try her best to play it off.

What are you talking about?" She asked nonchalantly.

"You know what. It's the second Anniversary" Spencer said.

"Since what?" Emily asked, still trying to play it off.

Spencer was beginning to get agitated at Emily's mock stupidity. Reaching up on to the wall, Spencer took down a flyer and handed it to Emily. "Stop playing dumb. Are you coming tonight?"

Emily looked down at the flyer in her hand and felt a knot form in her throat as she fought back the tears. A candle light vigil was planned for later that night in memory of Alison on the second anniversary of her disappearance. "I..I don't know" Emily said as she stared at the picture of Alison. She was always so beautiful. Her blue eyes stared back at Emily from the piece of paper and just like that, Emily's walls came crumbling down. "God, I miss her" She said, her voice just barely above a whisper.

Spencer felt bad for Emily. She couldn't imagine what she would do if Aria had been the one taken. She certainly wouldn't have moved on by now which gave Spencer much respect towards Emily's strength and just how well she had handled the whole thing. "You should come. Ali would want you there. You know how loved to be the center of everyone's attention, especially yours" Spencer said, making a small joke to lighten the mood.

Emily gave a weak laugh and nodded. "Yes she did. She'd love having all of these people show up in honor. It's very dramatic" Emily said as she arrived at her locker. "Good. So I'll see you tonight then?" Spencer asked.

Emily nodded as she opened her locker and Spencer kept walking, looking back over her shoulder. "Good girl. I love you, Em!" Spencer called back before vanishing into the crowd of students all hustling to get to class. As soon as Spencer was gone, Emily set her books down and grabbed a magnet from the door of her locker. Pinning up the flyer, she stared at Ali's photo. Emily could still feel the pain and heart ache she felt when she got the news that Ali had gone missing.

**_Two years__ earlier_**

"So where are we going tonight?" Emily asked as she and Ali walked out of their last class of the day. Alison smiled and leaned into Emily's side, shaking her head. "Nice try but I'm not telling you" She laughed.

"Babe, come on! Please" Emily begged, poking out her bottom lip.

Ali stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to Emily's pouting ones and shook her head. "I'm not telling you, it'll ruin the surprise. But you're going to love it, I promise" Alison said before kissing her again.

"Ugh, fine" Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Alison and leaned back against a row of lockers. "Emily, let go of me. You have swim practice. Your coach will murder me if your late again. She already hates me for distracting her star" Ali said, though she made no move to get away from Emily. Emily just rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to the top of Ali's head. "You worry too much" Emily said. "Only about you" Ali replied, smiling as she nuzzled against Emily's neck. Ali closed her eyes and rested against Emily as the silence of the empty hallway surrounded them. Pressing her lips to Emily's neck, Ali felt Emily's body tense up at the notion.

"I love you" Ali whispered into her ear as she slipped her hands just under the edge of Emily's shirt.

Emily's heart began to race at each little move Ali made. "I love you too" She said as she ran her fingers through Ali's long, Blonde hair. Hearing those three words always made Emily smile. The fact the Ali loved her just as much as she loved Ali meant everything to her. "Now go to practice. We can finish this later tonight" Ali said as she pulled away.

"Promise?'' Emily asked as she fought to hold onto Ali's hands.

"Promise" Ali said as she finally pulled her hand away Emily and walked away. Emily stood there and watched Ali until she exited the building before heading off the practice.

Tha tnight, Emily was trying on her entire wardrobe, trying to piece together the perfect outfit where her call phone rang. Not even looking at the number, She answered it, expecting to hear Alison's voice on the other end.

"Let me guess, You're running late?" Emily said, jokingly as she poked fun at the fact that Alison was usually late for everything.

"This is Detective Holbrook with the Rosewood Police Department. I was calling to see if have any information on the whereabouts of Alison Delaurentis?" Said a man from the other end of the phone.

"Uh...what are you talking about?"

"Miss Fields, Alison never returned home from school this afternoon. Do you know where she might be?"

Emily couldn't even process what was just said. She just stood there in shock.

"I...No, there has to be some mistake. She's about to come pick me up. We were going out tonight...there has to be some mistake" Emily repeated as she felt her heart shatter inside of her chest.

"Miss Fields, I'm going to need you to come down to the police department for questioning"

With that, Emily hung up the phone and made her way to the police station.

The sound of the bell ringing snapped Emily out of her trance and she realized where she was. She was now late for class. Taking one last glance at Ali's photo, Emily grabbed her books and hurried off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Super sorry for not posting when I said would. Life got hectic for a few days and I kinda changed where I was going with the story so I've been rewritting all of this for a while. I will post another chapter later tonight when I get home since I made you guys wait so long for this one so keep your eyes out for that. As always, leave me some feedback and let me know what you guys think about the story. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_Emily tossed another shirt onto the ground and turned back to her closet, shifting through all of her clothes. "You have exactly three seconds to pick out a shirt Emily Fields or I'm barring you from ever wearing one again" Alison said from her spot on the edge of Emily's bed. Emily wasn't even listening as she tried on yet another shirt before taking it off and tossing it to the floor._

_"Three."_

_Alison looked at Emily but saw no reaction._

_"Two."_

_Still nothing._

_"One. That's it. No more shirts for you. Back away from the closet" Ali said as she stood up and walked over to the closet, pulling Emily away form it._

_"Ali! Stop, I have to get ready!" Emily said as pushed against the smaller girl, fighting to get past her and back to the closet. Ali laughed as she pushed Emily back onto the bed and fell on top of her. "Ali, we don't have time to mess around. We are going to be late and your parents are going to hate me" Emily said as she squirmed beneath Alison. _

_"Fist off, I don't care if we are late. Secondly, my parents have known you since you were three. They love you" Ali said as she grabbed onto Emily's wrists and pinned her to the bed. After a few moments, Emily gave up and stopped fighting against Ali. "A wise choice" Ali said as she leaned down and kissed her. Smiling against her lips, Ali pulled away a few moments later. "You need to relax. You've had dinner with my parents a thousand times. They love you"_

_Emily propped herself up on her elbows and looked down. "They didn't know I was your girlfriend then" Emily said. Ali laughed and shook her head. "No, but you've been my girlfriend for over a year now. They loved you then and they'll love you now" She said as she looked down at Emily's bare torso. "And as much as I would love for you to stay like you are, I think a shirt is more dinner appropriate."_

_With that, Ali walked over to Emily's closet and pulled a dark blue top. "Here. Wear this one. It was always my favorite" Ali said as she took the shirt from the hanger and walked over to Emily. Emily took the shirt and slipped it on. "Come look" Ali said as she took Emily's hand and pulled her over to the mirror. Straightening herself out and eyeing her reflection, Emily smiled. "You look beautiful" Ali said, leaning into Emily's side. _

"Emily! Earth to Emily?! Just pick out a shirt already. Spencer will be here any minute" Paige said, waving her hand in front of Emily. Emily looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She smoother her hands over the dark blue shirt she was wearing. "How do I look?"Emily asked, turning to Paige.

"You look fine, babe" She said quickly glancing over at her girlfriend. "I don't know why you are so worried about it. No one is going to notice you. Ali will be the center of attention like always" Paige said. Paige and Ali had never been friends. In fact, they hated each other. Before Ali disappeared, Paige hated them all, Emily included. Ali was always the most popular girl in Rosewood and had a reputation for being a bitch to most people. Even Emily could admit that was true. Ali wasn't always the nicest person to people outside of her group of friends.

Hearing Paige talk about Ali always angered Emily. She knew they weren't friends but she never liked hearing anyone, especially Paige talk bad about the girl that she loved so much. "I know you and Ali didn't get along but could you please keep your feelings about her to yourself for tonight?" Emily said, glaring at Paige. Usually Emily would just stay quiet about this but not today. Not on the anniversary of the worst day of her life.

"...yeah, you're right. I'm sorry" Paige said quietly. Emily nodded and that was the end of it. A car horn outside notified them of Spencer's arrival and the two girls walked out in silence.

Emily sat in the backseat beside Paige and Hanna and looked out of the window as the drove to the school. A large crowd was gathered outside the main entrance, each of them holding a single candle. A large picture of Alison sat on the staircase leading to the front door and Emily teared up as soon as she saw it. "I can't believe it's already been two years" Aria said as Spencer parked the car.

The five girls got out of the car an made their way over to the crowd and stood in the back as various people took turns talking about their favorite memories of Alison. Some were great memories, some were sad but one thing they all had in common was they all spoke of Ali as if she was dead. News cameras and reporters were there, capturing it all. It was all in memory of her, like they all knew for certain that Alison was gone forever. Emily didn't believe that, not even for a second. Every piece of her still held out hope that one day Alison would be back.

"Is there anyone else that would like to say something before we wrap up tonight?" Said Alison's father who was standing beside the picture of his daughter.

"I would" Emily said, stepping forward. The crowd turned and suddenly all eyes were on Emily as she made her way to the front. Smiling softly at the girl, Mr. Delaurentis held his arms out as Emily approached him. "Hey Em" He said hugging the girl. "Hey Mr.D" she said hugging him tightly. "I'm glad to see you made it. Ali would have wanted you here" He said pulling away and smiling at her. Emily nodded and slowly turned to face the crowd.

"Hi" Emily said as she took a deep breath. "As most of you know, Alison was very important to me. She was my best friend and I loved her more than anyone else. I still get up every morning and reach for my phone expecting to see a text from her but I never do. Every time I turn on the news, I hope to see her name on the headlines and they tell me that she's been found and is coming home. I would give anything to have her back. I...miss her more every day that she's gone. I know that Ali wasn't the kindest person to some of you but that wasn't her. That wasn't the real Ali. The Ali that I knew was amazing and beautiful and had the kindest heart."

Emily looked over at Ali's smiling face in the picture beside her and couldn't help but smile. "If you knew her like I did, you wouldn't be giving up on her. Ali is a fighter. Where ever she is right now, I know she will come back someday and I don't care how long it takes, I won't stop looking for her and I won't give up on her. For me, this isn't in memory of her. It's a reminder to keep fighting for her and to bring her home."

Paige stood in the back with her arms crossed over her chest. She gritted her teeth as she watched Emily all but proclaim her undying love for someone else. For a long time, Paige has tried to forget about Alison and how Emily felt about her but every time Alison was brought up, Paige was quickly forgotten about. She wasn't stupid, she knew Emily still loved Alison. That's why Paige hated Alison. Paige loved Emily and to a certain extent, Emily loved her back but not the way she loved Ali. Paige had always been second best to Alison when she was around and still is now that she's gone.


	4. update

Hi guys! Sorry I didn't post the other chapter. Apparently lightning struck my house yesterday while I was at work and pretty much fried everything so I don't have regular internet access for a few days. I'll try my best get another chapter posted while I'm at work today but no promises :( Sorry guys.


End file.
